monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/26 May 2016
23:59:17 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: ... Menos mal que Tobi dejó el visto :v (? 00:10:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !mods 00:10:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: .... (okay) 00:13:54 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 00:17:57 /// Asriel Demon Dreemurr ha salido del chat /// 00:23:17 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 00:23:22 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 00:25:05 BowserRDML: Hola? 00:26:39 Ebenecer: Muerto 00:26:43 Ebenecer: yo aca jugando Shovel Knight :v 00:27:06 BowserRDML: okay 00:27:10 BowserRDML: alguien me explica 00:27:16 BowserRDML: que rayos con el mensaje de pdro? 00:27:19 BowserRDML: pedro* 00:27:42 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:27:52 BowserRDML: Hola bran 00:28:07 BranDaniMB: Hola 00:28:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola a los dos o/ 00:28:27 Ebenecer: Timerion 00:28:28 BranDaniMB: Horario de consulta entre 30 min n.n 00:28:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows, vi en los logs del bot y no vi nada sobre una broma hacia el :I 00:28:37 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:28:51 BranDaniMB: Hay algo sobre un laboratorio de monstruos? 00:28:55 BowserRDML: Hola marian 00:28:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En los logs que aparecia el no se veia nada sobre una gran broma para qeu diga qeu se suicidara... 00:29:16 BowserRDML: la verdad es que no se que esta pasando ultimamente 00:29:27 BranDaniMB: Hablan de asriel? 00:29:31 BowserRDML: No 00:29:37 BowserRDML: asriel es otra cosa 00:29:50 BowserRDML: ayer tuve que lidiar con skul y sus discursos aqui en el chat 00:30:01 BranDaniMB: Quien dijo eso entonces? 00:30:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bran, PedroValgu dejo un mensaje de que alguien le hizo una burla a el, entonces dijo que se suicidaria 00:30:06 BranDaniMB: Skul? 00:30:07 Marian1781: Pedro. 00:30:11 BowserRDML: Pesro 00:30:14 BowserRDML: Pedro* 00:30:37 BranDaniMB: Y ese quien es (yaoming) 00:30:42 Marian1781: ... 00:30:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Usuario:PedroValgu2002 :I 00:30:51 BowserRDML: (._.) 00:31:00 BranDaniMB: Y en que nos afecta a nosotros su muerte (yaoming) 00:31:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Era mas o menos activo en el chat, enserio nunca lo viste? (._.) 00:31:16 BowserRDML: Bran... eso sono algo feo.. 00:31:19 BranDaniMB: Si si lo vi (yaoming) 00:31:25 BranDaniMB: Es la verdad :v 00:31:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo quiero saber quien raios fue quien le hizo esa burla 00:31:38 BranDaniMB: Pierde mas el que nosotros :v 00:31:41 Marian1781: Bran, que descortes y muy mal tu comentario. 00:31:56 BowserRDML: bran, si nos afecta aunque no lo creas 00:32:06 BowserRDML: eso se puede regar como un rumor 00:32:26 BowserRDML: y despues diran que aqui la adm es mala porque deja que los usuarios causen este tipo de problemas 00:32:43 Marian1781: Yo ;-; ? 00:32:45 BranDaniMB: En el chat de la Wiki Monster Legends hubo un suicido (? 00:32:49 BowserRDML: eso paso una vez en wiki UT y el mismo lucho llego a arreglar ese embarazoso asunto 00:32:57 BowserRDML: marian tu no 00:33:12 BowserRDML: hablo de todos en general 00:33:14 BowserRDML: incluyendome 00:33:17 Blackstep Gamer: asd 00:33:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Estoy revisando otra vez los logs, y no encuentro nada. 00:34:06 /// Asriel Demon Dreemurr ha entrado al chat. /// 00:34:22 BowserRDML: Hola asriel 00:34:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hola Asri 00:34:35 BranDaniMB: Si yo hubiera sido Lucho hago multikick las veces que sea necesario n.n Ademas nadie se suicidara por una broma que te hace alguien quien ni siquiera conoces, y no tiene la suficiente importancia en tu vida :v 00:34:35 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Hola. 00:34:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por que Multikick? 00:34:56 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Al parecer, esto ya se está acercando 00:35:07 Marian1781: Bran, es una pena que no seas el :I 00:35:08 BowserRDML: acercando? 00:35:10 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: las "coincidencias". 00:35:24 BowserRDML: .... 00:35:46 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Cada Wiki que visito ocurre eso. 00:35:46 BranDaniMB: Pedro según vi, es alguien estable emocionalmente :v 00:35:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y la verdad no creo que sea cierto que se suicidará, parece que dijo eso para que nos preocupemos o algo asi, ya que en los logs no dice nada de nada 00:36:02 BowserRDML: asriel hablas por lo de pedro 00:36:07 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Si. 00:36:17 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Yo igual, anteriormente casi me hago eso. 00:36:33 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Aun que si, fue un pedido de ayuda. 00:36:51 BranDaniMB: Yo igual :v 00:36:53 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Quería pedir ayuda en UT Wiki y no pude hacer nada. 00:37:05 Ebenecer: y ebe aparecio 00:37:06 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Es por eso que estoy haciendo las cosas yo solo. 00:37:09 Ebenecer: :v 00:37:11 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Luego aparece Ebe 00:37:13 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: luego Sooky 00:37:17 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Luego Shiny. 00:37:21 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: entre otros. 00:37:26 BranDaniMB: Pro la gente es tan cerrada que nadie te puede ayudar :v 00:37:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Shiny? 00:37:35 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Shinymon1. 00:37:44 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ah. 00:38:08 BranDaniMB: Vieron la nueva Infobox de usuario? 00:38:22 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Plantilla:Userbox ? 00:38:23 Marian1781: No y no cambies de tema. 00:38:25 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !cr 00:38:26 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - . 00:38:29 Marian1781: V: 00:38:47 BranDaniMB: Ok sigan hablando de Pedro .v 00:38:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No nos desviemos del tema >:v 00:39:24 BranDaniMB: Preocupándose, que en fin es lo que le quiere .v 00:39:25 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Bran esta? Plantilla:Infobox Usuario 00:39:30 Marian1781: Bran, si no te interesa, simplemente no digas nada (yaoming) 00:39:33 BranDaniMB: Esa misma .v 00:39:37 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: oc .v 00:39:52 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Entonces... 00:40:06 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Eso significa que ese espectro que me sigue, creo que está aquí. 00:40:14 BowserRDML: ._. 00:40:25 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: .... Ebe, aiuda ._. 00:40:32 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: okno :V 00:40:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Se imaginan que Pedro viene en una Multi cuenta para saber si estamos preocupados por el tema? Conozco unos amigos que hicieron eso (._.) (No, no estoy dando indirectas ¬¬) 00:41:38 BranDaniMB: Muy poco probable 00:41:50 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Lo que dijo Bran x2 00:42:05 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Timerion muestra cuando actualiza los registros en la actividad reciente 00:42:08 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !WA 00:42:13 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: .... >:v 00:42:20 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !wa * 00:42:21 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - . 00:42:49 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Así que Timerion nos graba 00:42:54 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: cada Minuto, cada segundo (serio) 00:43:15 BranDaniMB: Chicos,estoy harto de que hagais bromas sobre mi.Porfavor,me gustaria que pararan y si dije de que me iba era para saber si me echariais de menos,pero veo que no.Por lo tanto me suicidare,por que ha parte de esto sufro bullying y estoy todos los dias triste,si me iva todos los dias al chat era porque son de confianza,pero veo que no. 00:43:24 BranDaniMB: (._.) 00:43:35 BranDaniMB: Esta ahora lo leo (yaoming) 00:43:39 BowserRDML: bueno, derivado a esto 00:43:48 Marian1781: Era necesario pasar todo el comentario? 00:43:51 BowserRDML: creo que prohibire las bromas pesadas 00:43:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Entonces....Pedro esta haciendo una broma? (._.) Si no aparece nada en los logs y el bot graba cada palabra en el chat, entonces no entiendo 00:43:55 BowserRDML: y los apodos 00:44:07 BowserRDML: como medida de seguridad 00:44:34 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Si no aparece nada en los logs Pedro está haciendo una broma :v 00:44:37 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: obviamente 00:44:38 BranDaniMB: Bromas a el (._.) 00:44:43 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !logs 00:44:44 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - Registros del chat. 00:44:45 Ebenecer: Bromas a Pedro 00:44:50 Ebenecer: pero mira esa broma papa >:v 00:45:00 Marian1781: Papú* 00:45:05 Ebenecer: ademas como que aqui no molestamos solo bromeamos un rato con los apodos :v 00:45:10 BranDaniMB: Le hacen mas bromas a Bows y a Ebe .v 00:45:18 Ebenecer: Verdad My Little Blitz E_E? 00:45:26 Ebenecer: okno :v 00:45:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: >:v 00:45:32 BowserRDML: ebe... 00:45:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 00:45:40 BowserRDML: bueno hora de editar las reglas 00:45:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Me voy a comer, dejo el chat abierto :v 00:46:00 Ebenecer: Yo voy a hacer un trabajo a ultima hora 00:46:08 Ebenecer: asi que afk 00:46:33 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:46:33 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:47:07 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:47:35 BowserRDML: funciona el aviso de que te llego un MP aqui? 00:47:47 BowserRDML: o no sirve? 00:47:59 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:48:00 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:48:12 BranDaniMB: Bueno que lo haga o no :v No hay manera de que lo evitemos n.n 00:48:28 BowserRDML: Bueno, no se diga mas 00:48:31 BowserRDML: asunto cerrado 00:48:34 BowserRDML: y dos nuevas reglas 00:49:10 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 00:49:11 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 00:49:32 BranDaniMB: Ya que cambiamos de tema Voy a empezar a hacer las Infobox a portátiles n.n 00:50:20 BranDaniMB: La Infobox de usuario ya la convertí y se supone que se debe ver mejor en PC n.n 00:51:24 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 00:51:25 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:55:23 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 00:59:33 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 00:59:35 Suzaku 13: Tengo el mejor internet (yaoming) 00:59:39 Suzaku 13: (Sarcasmo :V ) 00:59:44 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: a ver si funciona l:v 00:59:59 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !buscar-logs Test 01:02:54 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:03:07 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !buscar-logs Test2 :V 01:39:17 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:39:25 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !buscar-gen test 01:39:25 T1M3R10N B0T: SYS - [[ 01:52:33 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:52:37 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: (serio) ... 01:52:41 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Falló. 01:52:44 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 01:53:02 BranDaniMB: No salio la Infobox 01:54:20 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:54:32 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: >bomb-message 01:54:41 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !>bomb-message :V 01:54:46 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: >:v 01:54:50 BowserRDML: xD 01:55:10 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:55:15 Suzaku 13: K 01:55:27 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Hora de explotar al Bot (fiesta) 01:55:28 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !bomb-message 01:55:29 T1M3R10N B0T: /me explota 01:55:36 BowserRDML: Lel 01:58:27 Ebenecer: PEPE Y LOS GLOBOS 01:58:30 Ebenecer: (D9) 01:59:01 /// Ebenecer ha salido del chat /// 01:59:08 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Lel me encontré con algo gracioso :V 01:59:18 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: http://prntscr.com/b8iba0 01:59:59 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Lo espanté (yaoming) 02:00:09 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Bowser, no querías hablar conmigo? :V 02:00:15 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: lo de ayer. 02:00:24 BowserRDML: ya no 02:00:29 BowserRDML: solo que leyeras el MP 02:00:30 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: (pokerface) 02:00:45 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: No recibí ningun MP que yo sepa :v 02:00:49 BowserRDML: khe 02:00:52 BowserRDML: Lol 02:01:03 BowserRDML: igual ya que, olvidalo xd 02:01:17 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: when the chat hack te infecta los MPs :v 02:01:43 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: y when TimerionBoluh se pone boluh :V 02:01:45 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: okno 02:02:32 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:02:40 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Hola Rodehi :V / 02:03:00 BranDaniMB: Rodehi como miro el código de una Infobox :v 02:03:03 BranDaniMB: ? 02:03:13 Rodehi: pues 02:03:26 Rodehi: la abres y vas a la derecha 02:03:34 Rodehi: y hay un logo de wikia 02:03:41 Rodehi: así " [ ] " 02:03:42 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: ?useeditor=source 02:04:09 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: o ?action=edit&useeditor=source 02:04:56 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: ejemplo: Plantilla:FulanitoInfobox?action=edit&useeditor=source :V → Plantilla:FulanitoInfobox?action=edit&useeditor=source 02:05:01 BranDaniMB: Ya lo encontre :v 02:05:10 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Ups :v 02:05:44 Rodehi: Fulanito? :v 02:05:46 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Rodehi, como se hacía para que no se remplazaran los signos de los links? 02:05:47 BranDaniMB: Gracias a los dos, con tantos buenos editores y nadie edita :v 02:05:48 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: :V 02:06:07 Rodehi: Lol xD 02:06:08 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 02:06:18 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:06:25 Rodehi: a eso se le llama "flojera del editor" 02:06:44 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: osea, yo envio y se reemplaza el "?" y el "=" entre otros signos (pokerface) 02:07:17 Rodehi: ah eso... 02:07:19 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Ves? y sale Error >:v 02:07:38 Rodehi: pues #CulpaDeWikia :v 02:08:00 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: %3F sería "?" y %3D sería "=" :V 02:09:37 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:09:47 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:09:53 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Entonces tiene que ser link completo... 02:09:58 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=Fulatino Test :V 02:10:12 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Sep, debe ser así :V 02:10:18 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:10:33 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:10:34 BranDaniMB: http://es.pruebas-brandanimb.wikia.com/wiki/InfoMonster 02:10:53 BranDaniMB: Como creí no sirve :v 02:12:12 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:12:22 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !buscar-gen Test :V 02:12:24 T1M3R10N B0T: SYS - Resultado: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Buscar?search=!buscar-gen Test :V&fulltext=Search&ns4=1#advanced 02:12:31 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: La wea :V 02:12:35 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:12:38 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:13:06 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:13:08 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:13:37 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:14:01 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:14:03 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:14:10 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:14:30 BranDaniMB: No nada no sirve la Infobox :v 02:15:02 BranDaniMB: Ocupo transformar la Plantilla entonces :'v 02:15:42 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:18:43 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:18:44 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !status 02:18:45 T1M3R10N B0T: Inicio: 02:18:44 26 May 2016 UTC. Tiempo arrancando: 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 17 segundos. Última registración fue 0 días, 0 horas, 0 minutos y 0 segundos. 02:18:58 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:19:01 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:19:01 BranDaniMB: Es lo mejor que se puede hacer :v 02:19:03 BranDaniMB: http://es.pruebas-brandanimb.wikia.com/wiki/InfoMonster 02:19:30 /// Marian1781 ha salido del chat /// 02:19:40 BranDaniMB: Habría que re acomodar 300 paginas y el Bot no puede hacer eso xD 02:19:51 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:19:54 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:20:00 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:20:05 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Lel :V 02:21:54 Rodehi: !define lol 02:21:55 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Esa característica no se está utilizando temporalmente en este sistema. 02:22:09 Rodehi: pues Lol 02:22:11 Rodehi: :v 02:22:39 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:22:42 BowserRDML: !define wikia 02:22:43 BowserRDML: (?) 02:22:48 BowserRDML: /me desaparece 02:22:58 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !ladybug 02:22:59 T1M3R10N B0T: * Se inició el modo terminal_ 02:23:10 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !restore :'v 02:23:53 Rodehi: !python :v 02:24:07 Rodehi: >>> _ 02:24:19 Rodehi: :O genial!! okno 02:24:35 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: x'd 02:24:56 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:24:57 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !lol 02:25:46 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:25:51 Rodehi: soy yo o eres tu Asriel el que esta poniendo " *Error" 02:26:21 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:26:30 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: No pongo el * Error :v 02:27:08 BranDaniMB: Monstruos al nivel 130 :v 02:27:08 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:08 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:09 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:16 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:27:17 BowserRDML: 130 02:27:18 BowserRDML: ok 02:27:40 Rodehi: 130? :U 02:28:08 BranDaniMB: http://monster-wiki.com/monster-lab/ :v 02:28:28 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:28:29 BranDaniMB: Lo se es sorprendente o.O 02:28:31 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:28:36 Rodehi: tengo una idea (idea) 02:28:46 BowserRDML: chazz: ._. 02:28:49 BowserRDML: Lol 02:28:52 BowserRDML: eso iba para otra wiki 02:29:09 BowserRDML: bueno dire mi opinion sobre eso 02:29:11 BranDaniMB: Unofficial Information The developers are working on a new type of resource called "crystals". In some tests, they allow monster level goes up to 130! It is possible that one of the Monster Lab feature is to enhance your monsters, including their level limits. Stay tuned! More info to be updated... 02:29:32 BowserRDML: si hacen que se pueda hasta nivel 130 02:29:33 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Rodehi, idea para que? :V 02:29:39 BowserRDML: el juego si se desequilibrara un poco 02:30:06 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:30:07 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:30:29 BranDaniMB: No por que seria fijo los niveles +80 que tendrán alguna posibilidad de subirlos 02:30:31 BowserRDML: preferiria que los cristales dieran que los ataques aplicaran efectos especiales 02:30:33 BowserRDML: o no se 02:31:01 BowserRDML: bran, eso pondra a los de menor nivel en muchisima desventaja contra esos monstruos ahora 02:31:01 BranDaniMB: Ademas creo que sera algo muy lento llegarlos al 130 Y solo puedes ir uno por uno 02:31:18 BowserRDML: Bran, hay quienes lo harian en segundos 02:31:58 BranDaniMB: Igual los niveles bajos que van a estar peleando contra monstruos al 130 (yaoming) 02:31:58 BowserRDML: me imagino enfrentarme a un equipo con nivel 130 (._.) 02:32:15 /// RyuZaKi Alvarez ha salido del chat /// 02:32:16 /// RyuZaKi Alvarez ha entrado al chat. /// 02:32:29 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:32:34 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:32:54 BranDaniMB: Hay que ser tonto para enfrentarseles, ellos estarán en su mismo rango con gente similar a ellos :v 02:33:15 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:33:16 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:33:26 Rodehi: Asriel te suena de algo el formato ".scad" ? (serio) 02:34:19 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:34:36 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:34:41 BranDaniMB: Va a ver otro reto de 72 hrs 02:35:06 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:35:08 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:35:17 Rodehi: ... 02:36:01 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:36:18 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:37:45 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:38:04 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Que pasa si finalizo el proceso "SystemIntern.py" emmm 02:38:38 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: !close-app-id-1422 :V 02:41:04 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:41:09 Rodehi: estos noobs de hoy en día... (facepalm) (okno) 02:41:50 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Rodehi y tu bot? :v 02:42:04 Rodehi: User:GFROS 02:42:21 BranDaniMB: jajaja 02:42:51 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: Leí "Grifos" :V 02:42:55 /// Marian1781 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:43:01 BranDaniMB: Y así se hace una Fatality a un Bot :v 02:43:30 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:43:33 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:44:07 Asriel Demon Dreemurr: ahora mismo inventaré un comando similar a eso :V 02:44:11 Rodehi: Algún día le cambiare el nombre :'v 02:44:29 /// Rodehi ha salido del chat /// 02:44:40 /// Rodehi ha entrado al chat. /// 02:44:45 BranDaniMB: Isla ancestral y futurista, en formato progresivo 02:44:48 BranDaniMB: :v 02:44:58 Rodehi: Algún día le cambiare el nombre :'v 02:45:05 Rodehi: a mi bot 02:45:15 BranDaniMB: Eso explica el huesero de monstruos nuevos xD Category:Chat_logs/2016